


Remote Control

by cryogirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Dom Rhett McLaughlin, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Happy Ending, Humiliation, I know I KNOW, M/M, Mentions of Covid pandemic, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Sex Work, Sexting, Sub Link Neal, These tags sound bad, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogirl/pseuds/cryogirl
Summary: When the pandemic hits the country, Rhett has to adapt his services as a professional Dom.It works fine, but an incident with his favourite client makes him rethink some aspects of their relationship.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Remote Control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.
> 
> First time writing anything remotely smutty, and then this happens. Huh.

Rhett’s work is hard these days, a lot harder than he is used to. With hygiene regulations and social distancing orders still in place, he has to fight to keep his business alive. Before the pandemic, his studio had always been fully booked, and it still would be now if it wasn’t impossible to have sex with a client from six foot away.

With the handful of clients that stayed with him during quarantine, he has to be creative. Experimenting with the side of BDSM that focuses on the psychological impact of the play, he’s spent the last months testing out the waters of this new situation. There are some who don’t need touch to experience arousal, who are happy to fulfil their fantasies in their own minds with just some visual or auditory aid from Rhett, and there are some who are submissive to an extent that allows him as their Dom to do whatever he wants, how he wants. 

Neal is one of the latter. He’s the best sub Rhett has ever had, and it scares him.

Now that he can’t see them in person, most clients need video calls so Rhett can make sure that they’re really following his orders.

Linl doesn’t need that. With Link, a quick text is enough for Rhett to know that the man is doing exactly what he wants. 

When they discussed their new schedule over video chat back in March, his sub had just nodded and confirmed every single one of Rhett’s offers with a bright smile. He’s been like this since the start, since the very first day he walked into Rhett’s studio wearing a nervous look on his face and an impossibly tight graphic tee on his skinny body. Even then he had been so easy to handle and agreed with everything without a second thought.  _ Yes, master. If you want that, sir. Please daddy, do it. _

This is what Rhett loves about this particular client, his utter and absolute willingness to be a sub. All of his clients are submissive, that’s why they sought out a Dom like him to take care of them, but they all have very specific expectations for their experience, and he often finds himself forced to adjust his methods and ideas to fit those expectations. 

Link doesn’t have expectations. All he wants to get out of his time with Rhett is to satisfy his master, and he does so beautifully. 

Rhett is lounging on his sofa at home, watching Planet Earth, when the message comes through. He unlocks his phone and instantly grips it a little tighter. “Oh,  _ fuck. _ ” He can’t help the little moan that escapes his lips as he stares at the image his favourite sub has sent. 

Link is on his knees, shiny hardwood floor pressing into his tan skin. The shot shows him from above, and he’s smirking up into the camera. It’s easy to imagine that he’s sitting at Rhett’s feet, ready to suck him off. Delicate white lace hugs his hips and covers his pecs while his toned legs are wrapped in pantyhose that disappears into a pair of white patent heels at the bottom. His flat chest doesn’t fill out the bra, but it still looks cute. In fact, the underwear is distracting enough that it takes Rhett almost a full minute to realise why his sub’s eyes are even shinier than usual and his lips even more tempting; Link is wearing full make-up, a flattering combination of mascara, blush and sheer lipstick. 

_ She’s doing fine, daddy,  _ the caption reads.

Rhett grins and scrolls up to his own message, the one he sent this morning right after waking up.  **_ How is my good girl today? _ **

Rhett wants to be angry that Link has done this without an explicit order from his master, but how can he be when his client is so damn good? There was not a single hint to what Rhett was really asking of him in this question, and  Link has still managed to hit the nail right on the head. Rhett never has to ask with this one– he is the perfect sub.

**_ Mmh _ ** **_ , and what’s my kitty up to today?  _ ** Rhett squeezes himself through his loose sweatpants as he types and his gaze flicks back to Link’s picture. 

The response comes quickly. 

_ Work meeting :( _

_ Why do I have to dress up all proper when I’m  _ _ sitting _ _ in front of a laptop in my own kitchen? _

**_ Aw, my poor working girl  _ **

_ Wish I could spend time with you instead, sir _

**_ Did you already remove your make-up? _ **

_ Yes sir. Had to. Meeting starts in 20 _

A tiny smirk forms under Rhett’s beard. There are no other clients booked for the day, so he might as well indulge and have some fun with his favourite sub. 

** OK baby, listen up... **

\---------

Half an hour later, Rhett is set up at his dinner table, phone propped up against a coffee mug as he checks his appearance one last time before he calls Link. Grooming is important when his face is part of the package his clients pay for; and yes, maybe he makes some extra effort when  it’sabout certain clients like Link. That doesn’t mean much.

Ultimately, it’s all part of the act.

“Hey kitty,” Rhett grins as Link’s face pops up on the screen. He’s already decided to set the tone of this particular scene as playful, a reward for Link’s good behaviour earlier. 

Link smiles at him and quickly shushes him by putting his finger on his now gloss-free lips. The meeting has already started and per Rhett’s request Link has set his phone up on his kitchen counter somewhere behind his work laptop so that he can see him as well as his colleagues on the video call. 

Apparently, Link’s some kind of big shot banker with a huge payroll (he has to be if he can afford  Rhett ’s full 24/7 service) but Rhett never bothered to implore further. He’s  heard some stories about his client’s work, his company and his projects, but this is the first time he gets to see him in professional mode. Blue dress shirt, black suspenders, ruby silk tie resting over his narrow chest. 

His hair is freshly washed and styled into a fluffy puff on top of his head. The contrast between this tame businessman and the slutty bitch he presented to his Dom that morning is intoxicating. Rhett is giddy with excitement even without thinking about the Ditto plug that’s connected to Rhett’s own phone via app and currently buried deep inside of Link. That is, if his sub followed the instructions he’s given him in his texts.

** Baby, show me that you did what I told you **

Link’s eyes flick over to his phone and he picks it up, never stopping to listen to the men talking on his video conference as he switches the camera to rear-facing and slowly slides the device over the marble countertop. There’s some rustling and hazy darkness, but when the lens refocuses Rhett is rewarded with a clear picture of his client’s semi-hard cock and shaved balls. A hand creeps into the frame and lifts the scrotum out of the way to reveal the base of a bright green plug. 

Link is naked from the middle down, just as he’d requested; sitting bare-assed in an incredibly important,  _ real _ business meeting.

Rhett stifles a moan and leaves the video call for a second to switch over to the app that lets him control Link’s toy. The first level is mild, but he can still see Link’s thighs quiver when he goes back to the call. 

“Link, I’d appreciate it if you listened when I give a presentation."

“Oh, I- sorry, Matt. I was just checking, um, a mail. I’m listening.”

The phone returns to the table and Rhett can see his sub’s face again. It’s taken on a lovely subtle shade of pink, imperceptible to anyone not actively searching for it.

** Nuh-uh. Lying is naughty, baby boy >:( **

Rhett accompanies the reprimand with a level upgrade, jumping right to number five. There’s a twist of lips, but otherwise Link manages to stay still. With a frown, Rhett shoots another message.

** What do you say when you’ve been bad? **

Another two levels up and his sub is squirming in his seat, wearing an expression between arousal and discomfort. He shields his mouth with his left hand and leans away from his laptop to whisper, “Nng, I’m sorry, sir.”

“What’s that, Neal?” a voice off-camera asks. 

“Nothing, again, sorry. Just a little restless this morning.”

The meeting goes on, a boring exchange of stats and strategies, but Link is entertained enough as he watches his favourite client, listens to his repressed whimpers and changes the pace of the vibrator from time to time.

Before ten minutes have passed, his hand is inside of his boxers and applying some much needed pressure to his throbbing cock.

Being a professional Dom is much, much more than just having sex; it’s a full-time job that requires large amounts of both discipline and self-control on Rhett’s part. That doesn’t change the fact that he’s used to having orgasms on a regular, often daily basis. For the better part of a year now, he’s had no physical contact with anyone but his own fist, and that fact’s making itself felt. 

However, this shouldn’t be about him. He can enjoy himself, yes, but he’s not supposed to get off unless it benefits his client directly. If Rhett comes now, it’s for his own pleasure, he’s aware that it won’t give Link anything. Still, his hand is moving faster and faster over his shaft as he watches Link fight off his own orgasm. 

** You will come now. And don’t you dare end that meeting before you’re finished **

A look of terror crosses Link’s face. For the first time, he picks up his phone and replies with a text instead of answering vocally, as Rhett had requested. He’s disobeying his Dom’s direct rules, and it pisses Rhett off.

_ No master _

_ Please  _

** Come for me, bitch. Now. **

“Rhett, I can't!” Link blurts before he slaps his fist over his mouth.

** NOW **

Link is a good sub. 

Link wants to please his master, longs to satisfy him. He fears him a little, he’s afraid to disappoint; and he already knows that later, he’s going to regret the many mistakes he’s made so far. He’s willing to give everything to his Dom, even if it goes against each single fibre in his body.

Link is a good sub, and he does what has to do: he let’s go and dissolves into a devastating orgasm.

A pitiful whimper falls from the sub’s lips, and Rhett’s searching eyes follow a tiny drop of pearly white as it enters the screen and lands on Link’s impeccably pressed red tie. Tinny voices are coming from Link’s laptop, and the panting man looks at it in shock. 

Rhett takes in his flushed, beautifully expressive features for another second before he ends the call and shoves his phone off of the table. His fingers are back on his cock before it hits the floor, squeezing and pulling and petting until he comes all over his sweats with ghosts of his client’s face still flashing behind closed eyes. 

“Oh, shit.” He wipes his hands on his pants and throws his head back in frustration. It takes a few seconds, but when the high subsides and he catches his breath, another feeling wells up. Anger. Link has disobeyed him, has argued and talked back, in front of other men of all things. Rhett’s mind is whirring, he needs to put Link in his place. He trained the man himself; he knows that Link can do better.

After waiting half an hour to collect his wits and to give Link the chance to end his work meeting, Rhett calls him back. It only takes a few seconds before the screen lights up and Link appears. Rhett takes on look and his stomach knots up painfully. Link’s hair is a mess, his face is red, tears streaking down his cheeks. “Si-sir?” he sobs and frantically wipes at his eyes. His hands are shaking even more than the small tremors Rhett has come to learn are usual for him. 

All the angry words and reprimands are stuck in his throat. He planned to yell at his sub for a while, scare him a little and threaten with forced chastity in lieu of the spanking he can't give him until this whole mess the world is in at the moment has finally passed.

“Link? Everything okay?” he asks instead and watches intently as the other man shudders and heaves with every sob that leaves his mouth. 

“No- No, sir. I’m so- sorry, I shouldn’t have- I'm so stupid-”

“Link, can you look at me?” Rhett doesn’t use his Dom voice, instead asking gently. He knew before he initiated the scene that while exhibitionism is one of the things that excite Link, his work is sacred for him and Rhett should have realised that this particular order was pushing his client’s limits. 

“Link, baby, how are you feeling?”

“I feel awful, sir. I-  _ gosh _ , I said your name! I addressed you by your real name, and I talked back, and...”

Rhett sighs. He’s been apprehensive of this kind of situation ever since his business was hit by lockdown. Sex happens on an intellectual level, it’s pheromones and fantasies, but to provide comfort to a client experiencing  subdrop is virtually impossible when he’s on the other side of a screen and Rhett has no opportunity for actual skin-on-skin contact. He knows what Link needs now, and even though it’s a stupid thing to even consider, he just can’t help himself when his sweetest, funniest submissive is crying like a little child. Rhett’s fingers are itching to reach through ether and pixels to brush the stray strands of salt and pepper from Link’s forehead and to stroke his trembling shoulders.

“When was your last Covid test?”

Link looks up with a hopeful line around the corner of his pink baby lips. “Last week, it- it was negative...”

“Okay, baby, I’m coming over. Just hang on a second, and text me your address,” Rhett says as he’s already shrugging on his jacket and patting his pockets to find his keys.

“Th- thank you, Rhett,” Link whispers and Rhett can only hope that Link using his real name means that he’s slowly coming out of his submissive headspace. 

\----

Link’s skinny body slams into Rhett’s own broad frame the second the door opens. He wraps his arms around the other man and pulls him closer, snakes his hand to the back of Link’s head to press him against his chest. 

“Hey baby, what’s all that fuss about, hm?” He’s answered with more sobs and a small noise of discomfort. “Shh, I know, I know. You did so good, honey. I’m sorry I pushed you and hung up on you.”

Link slowly lifts his head and blinks up at him with watery eyes, big pools of anxiety and plea. “But- but-”

“No, Link. You did well. It’s my fault, I was selfish and forgot my duties as your Dom for a second. I’m really sorry.” It’s true. He is sorry, and he’s mad at himself for slipping up so badly. “It was unprofessional, and I think we should talk about possibly re-evaluating our contract later, okay?” He reaches out and brushes a silver strand back, just as he imagined earlier. “But for now, how about we cuddle a bit? You wanna watch a movie maybe?”

They end up in a tangled mess of limbs on Link’s large couch, his client’s nose buried in Rhett’s chest and his hands nestled under the waistband of his sweatpants. Normally, a professional Dom wouldn’t allow this level of intimacy with a customer, but Link’s hair is so soft against Rhett’s cheek and his palms are burning into his bare hips. The warmth of another body feels good after all the months of isolation, and Link is his favourite sub after all. Rhett has been crossing boundaries for him from the very beginning. 

A rom-com flickers on the tv, but he barely registers the screen, too engrossed in the far more interesting sounds and sight before him. Like a cat that’s finally found back to the safety of its own home, Link’s fallen asleep seconds after they sat down and his breath comes out in tiny huffs that feel moist against Rhett’s skin. It’s a relief to discover that  Link trusts him enough to fall asleep in his arms. From this close, Rhett can see all the little details that he’s missed during the video call sessions; from the fine laughter lines around the other man’s eyes over the stubble that covers his chin down to the velvety glow of his tan skin. 

Careful not to disturb the man’s much needed rest, he traces the shape of Link’s face with the calloused tip of his pinky finger and contemplates his relationship with this particular sub. As a Dom who rents his services out, Rhett had many subs over the years. Some of them were handsome, more beautiful than Link even from a neutral point of view. And many were good at following orders, especially when he trained them himself.

But no one has been able to pull Rhett in the way this silver-haired middle-aged banker does. He’s hot, and cute, but that’s not what  Rhett fascinates him. It’s this right here that makes him question whether he’ll be able to keep his contract with Link. 

Rhett hates aftercare. Not per-say, of course, otherwise he’d make a pretty lousy Dominant, but he’s never liked to provide this kind of comfort and touch when he’s with clients. It’s more intimate than all the other things he’s willing to do for them, but with Link– with Link he doesn’t mind. As he sits there, wrapped up in the smell and feel and warmth of his sub, he only feels contentment. 

\---------

Link looks much better when he wakes up, and he makes them some coffee that they sip in silence at the kitchen counter. Rhett makes a lame joke about how he hopes that Link has wiped this thing down since the afternoon, and it elicits a tired smile from the other man.

“Link, can we talk about your contract with me?” Rhett finally asks. He’s playing with the handle of his mug and can’t quite bring himself to look up. 

“Um, do we have to? I’d rather no-”

“Link, I have to ask: Are you still happy with this arrangement? Do you still enjoy my services as your Dom?”

Link’s voice gets high-pitched when he’s excited or upset; it’s one of his most adorable features. Rhett has heard it many times now, that change of cadence whenever the other man nears orgasm. 

_ Yes sir. Please, no. May I come, please, say that I can come now? _

“Yes, yes!” Now it’s more scared than happy.

“Even after what happened today? What I did today was totally out of line, and I’d like to discuss the scene with you.”

“Um, it was okay. I had fun.”

“That why you were crying into my shirt not two hours ago?  ‘Cause you were having so much fun?”

Link scowls at Rhett, as if to say that it isn’t fair to use his subdrop as an argument in this discussion. Maybe it isn’t.

“Link, I just think-” He rests his head in his hands and rubs at his eyes, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. “I think I should terminate-”

“Come on, sir, let’s just forget this...” Link interrupts him eagerly. In one smooth motion, he slides off his chair and is suddenly kneeling at  Rhett ’s feet, quick fingers working between his legs. “Can I suck you, sir? I love your cock, please,” Link whines and pulls Rhett out of his sweatpants. The way he sits there, so pretty and delicate, reminds Rhett of the photo he sent that morning and his dick twitches at the thought. 

He remembers the first time  Link gave him head, only ten minutes into their trial session. These meetings are usually done to find out whether the potential client will be acceptable to work with and whether they’ll harmonise with Rhett’s Dominant dynamic, and normally they just consist of some talking and simple commands, a light spanking maybe to see how the sub responds. Rhett never has sex during trial sessions, or he’d never had until this guy came along with his doe eyes and his sinful blowjob lips and gave him one of the best orgasms of his working life within two minutes. It’s completely unprofessional.

Against all reason, against all common sense and responsibilities, even then. 

Now those lips are on him again and work their way up his shaft right to the base of his cock. It’s been so long since he’s been touched. Link’s throat flutters around the head in the most maddening fashion, that trademark move he’s come to love and that never fails to make him yank the sub’s hair. From time to time, he’d like to pet it instead, but it never seems to fit the mood of the scene– and what does that say about the nature of their dynamic?

“See, master? I can be so good for you. Don’t leave me,” Link blinks up at him as he speaks, lips never quite abandoning Rhett’s cock. His eyes are still puffy from all the tears he cried earlier and the sight snaps Rhett out of his sudden lusty daze. He made Link cry, only a few hours ago, and here he is once again using his client’s trust and submissive nature for his own pleasure. He’s completely lost his sense for what is right and what is wrong.

“Link, stop, you gotta stop.” 

“Mhh, nah. ‘S fine,” Link mumbles and ignores the hands that are grabbing his jaw, trying to pull him off. 

“Link.” Rhett’s Dom voice is at least two octaves deeper than his normal pitch, and in his experience the booming bass never fails to make a sub drop everything they’re doing within seconds. “Link, stop.”

Link shakes his head and keeps working his mouth over Rhett’s shaft. His touch suddenly seems to burn Rhett’s skin, and he tries to push the other man away again.

“Fuck, you stupid slut! I said stop!” Rhett’s hand is big, and it makes an impossibly loud noise when it connects with  Link ’s stubbly cheek. Link’s head whips around and he immediately cries out in pain. 

Rhett is out of breath for some reason and his heart pounds like a sledge against his chest but all he can do is watch as the smaller man at his feet holds his face. Whimpers echo through the kitchen.

Rhett has never acted out like this. Not with Link, not with any other client. 

Of course he hits his subs when they’re in a scene and they agreed on pain play in their contract and Link is one of those who actually enjoy pain and degradation to a certain degree. But they aren’t in a scene now, are they? They were talking just a minute ago, and Rhett then hit Link with enough force to make the skin above his cheek bone red and sore.

He called him a slut.

“Link? Link, what... I’m so sorry, baby, fuck, I...” He slowly slips off his chair and crouches down next to Link. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

The trust he sees in Link’s wet eyes almost makes Rhett gag.  _ Don’t let me touch you. Be smart. I’m no good for you _ , he silently begs, but Link is already leaning forward, clings to his shoulders as if they’re his lifebuoy as he sobs.

“So sorry, I’m such an idiot, so stupid. I should go...” Rhett babbles. 

“Don’t go, please. I’m sorry, sir, it’s all my fault. I should’ve listened, sir.”

“Fuck no, we’re not in a goddamn scene, Link! Please, snap out of it! I just hurt you, and you're too trapped in this, this blind deference to realise that I’m using you, that this is all a mistake.” And that’s the point– Link would do everything for Rhett, and the petty, self-regarding, egomaniacal part of Rhett’s heart loves it. He eats that shit up, because he likes to think that he deserves the admiration and reverence of a good-looking man like Link.

It was never about any other feelings. 

He disentangles himself from Link’s arms, gentle at first but as soon as he’s out of reach he jumps up and leaves the kitchen as quick as possible. 

“Rhett? Where are you going?” Link asks.

Rhett turns around at the door, jacket in head. He looks at the small pot of basil next to Link’s head when he talks because he doesn’t trust himself to look him in the eyes. “I’m sorry, ba- Link. My studio will be in touch about the termination of your contract.”

He’s out the door before he can hear Link’s answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be a lot of fluff!
> 
> Also, very important disclaimer: This is NOT appropriate BDSM etiquette. Never walk away from a scene like that without talking it out.


End file.
